Superpower Wiki:Attention Superpower Wikia
Preface on Death horseman94 & Imouto-tan For the last several months, two staff members - Imouto-tan and Death horseman94 have been at odds, taking shots at each other. This feud between the two has leaked from the discord and onto the wiki, with each prompting several users to either take sides or be on some kind of list. While the two users are no longer in contact, their reputations are still in shambles and there is no reassurance for them that the hurt they inflicted on one another through provocation and defamation attempts will fix itself. We attempt to remedy that by letting everyone know that they should not be judged for their past actions. For you, The User As a user, you are not expected to take part in this feud despite what anyone said in the contrary. The issue is personal (although of a great magnitude) and has little to do with the wiki itself. We understand that the events leaked into the public eye through the posting of several threads from Imouto-tan asking for the removal of Death horseman94 as a moderator. This very post that you're reading right now stands on the grounds of a "clear my name" post by Death horseman94, which only included another shot at Imouto-tan and little reputation repairing. We have preserved the post in the history in case anyone wants to read it. Please understand that, while both users have said rather vicious things to one another, they are not like this on a normal day. They both have it in them to be friendly and are generally decent people. Their feud only brought out the worst and you all had to see that, unfortunately. With that being said, if you are approached in a confrontational manner (not just by those involved in the feud, but any user) that demands that you "pick a side" in a personal squabble, please report this to the administration and we will take care of it. This wiki is not built on cliques and cronyism and we intend to keep this place more drama-free in the future. We thank you for your patience and tolerance when it came to seeing personal posts on the wiki. We've started clearing up the mess, and any residual threads left over should be reported to admins. Wikiquette Reminder Do not target or harass users for what they've done in the past. As the conflict is strictly personal (and a lot of you don't even know them), you should conduct yourselves as normal. Just because they were a part of some sort of drama does not give you a free pass to say whatever you want to them. Same goes for anyone else caught up in wiki-based fights. If you are the target of any kind of harassment, notify an administrator. If you are having your reputation sullied by another user, notify an administrator. If you notice another user damaging another user's reputation by telling you things about them, notify an administrator. Remember: Putting someone down does not raise you any higher. Category:Site administration